2 - The Two Things
Recap :The chapter begins as they finally search the top floor of the tower, not having had a chance to rest. They open up the door and hear a shotgun blast from the building manager, Bill . Michael uses a knife to look at the reflection, noticing that Bill had created a barricade with furniture outside of his penthouse and seems to have no intent of letting anyone near him. They decide to deal with that floor later, since Bill is the only one up there, and they head downstairs to get some rest. :Michael volunteers for the first night to watch the front door. Sometime during the watch, a couple pounds at the front door to be let into the building. Michael calls for help, but gets nervous as Angel is taking a while with the key, so he shoots open the lock. Unfortunately, Todd is taken before Michael can save them, but he is able to get Lizzy in before any more infected can attack. :Angel scolds Michael for making the decision, thinking of what could have happened if any of the zombies had gotten through the door. After the talk, Michael is helped upstairs and finally gets some sleep. After waking up the next day, Saul and Michael exchange words about Pegs , Riley and Lizzy. They talk about possible hookups as Saul states his fascination with Lizzy. :Riley and Pegs return shortly after with ideas of how to make things in the building run smoothly, which prompts Michael with another idea, calling for Datu. Michael begins talking with Datu and the others about shutting off power and water to the floor that Bill is on, in the hopes that it will draw him out or gain access to the roof. Angel interjects saying that the rooftop isn’t a primary concern at the moment and they begin to work on finding a way to secure the lobby. :After drilling a small hole through the floor above the lobby, they find four zombies that had gotten in after they rescued Lizzy. Angel and Michael go downstairs to clear them out, when the first appearance of a Smart One occurs as one hides behind the front desk. That night, everyone meets up for dinner, prepared by Pegs, when she notices something from the corner of her eye. :They investigate, believing that one of the infected had gotten in and past the doors. After looking around, they find a cat in one of the vacant apartments. Regardless of warnings by the rest of the cast, Pegs picks up the cat, only to be scratched. The soldiers draw their guns, worried that the cat may have turned her. :Pegs becomes nervous having weapons pointed at her, but it is discovered that she was still human after several moments of tension. Riley brings her nice side out and helps Pegs and the cat, now named Mr. Whiskers, to their room. In a turn of events, Riley decides to take the watch in place of the soldiers. Angel begins talking about making a supply run including generators to keep power to the building. :While Angel prepares to take Saul on the supply run, he orders Michael to stay behind with the others, telling him to teach them how to shoot a gun. The training goes well, but Pegs still refuses to even touch a gun. One of the infected is down on the ground as Lizzy takes a rifle and shoots it, claiming that it was the one who attacked Todd. After lessons are over, Michael stays outside to smoke and is joined by Pegs. :In the discussion, Michael tells her that she is of no use without a gun, since she can’t be put on guard duty. Michael gives Pegs the task of creating a sign to attract other survivors to the building and she begins to act like she’s interested in him romantically. :Angel and Saul prepare the HUM-V to go on the supply run the following day. Angel and Michael give Saul the news that he is now in charge of the motor pool for the Tower. Saul seems quite excited to have the chance to modify the vehicles and keep them ready to go for future supply runs. They leave in the morning and Riley cooks breakfast for the others. :Lizzy calls them from breakfast to show a new report that was on a TIVO from before the infection. The TIVO reveals information of a plea of insanity in a murder case against a man named Bill Roberts aka Ink. The reporter talks about riots all across the country before it cuts off with nothing else broadcasted after the report. Trivia *The original "air dates" for the three parts of Chapter 2 were June 7th, 15th, and 22nd, 2009 Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-2-the-two-things-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-2-the-two-things-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-2-the-two-things-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes